With the rapidly developed society and the largely upgraded living quality, people's food has been largely diversified. Generally, most people in the modern society have too much or inadequate diet, busy works, and insufficient exercise to result in degraded body functions, fatness, and illness.
However, in recent years, people start paying attention to their health condition and the benefit of doing exercise, and various kinds of exercise equipment and instruments good for the health have been developed and introduced into market. Since most people doing exercise want to accurately control the amount and intensity of exercise, and to clearly know their body physical state during exercise, many exercise management devices have been developed to meet this demand. These exercise management devices include many detecting devices designed to reflect the user's body state during exercise, such as heartbeat/pulse sensor, blood pressure monitor, body mass index (BMI) measuring meter, pedometer, etc.
On the other hand, there are also many people pay a lot of attention to their entertainments after work. Various kinds of entertainment products have also been developed. Entertainment products that can be conveniently carried along with the user, such as walkman, portable music player, etc., are particularly welcome among consumers.
However, in the currently commercially available products, the music players and the exercise and body signal detecting devices are independently produced. That is, there is not any product that combines an exercise management device and a music player.
While there are various kinds of exercise management devices available in the market, these devices are simply designed to detect the user's body condition during exercise. And, while these exercise management devices may accurately measure the user's body state during exercise, they do not interact with the user or provide any good recommendation when the user finishes doing exercise.